


Good Boy

by kieranlikesplants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive, crossressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieranlikesplants/pseuds/kieranlikesplants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn.<br/>99% smut.<br/>1% heart shredding fluff.<br/>Not even sorry.<br/>(*๓´╰╯`๓)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Porn.  
> 99% smut.  
> 1% heart shredding fluff.  
> Not even sorry.  
> (*๓´╰╯`๓)

“Ah-ah.. Tobio...” Hinata mumbled to himself, as he lay alone in the bed they shared. He ran his hand along his side and thigh, imitating the touch of his lover, who was working late. Hinata had been waiting for his Kageyama to arrive home for hours and was becoming restless.  
Breathing in deeply and inhaling the scent that his bedshirt held, Hinata began to palm himself through the lacy black panties he was wearing.  
”Mm,” he hummed, sliding his hand down to his member.  
He teased himself, kneading his nipples through a transperant dress. He started to breath heavily, becoming entirely caught up in his pleasure, until suddenly there was a noise at the bedroom door. Looking up, he saw his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, a smirk heavy on his face.  
“What a lovely sight,” Is all that left Tobio’s lips before he was climbing onto the bed. “Is this for me to ravish?”  
“I’m all yours Tobio...” Shoyou purred into his ear, allowing himself to be pinned to the bed, smirking as he closed his eyes and kissed Tobio passionately. The dark haired male lowered his crotch onto his partners, gently grinding their erections together.

  
He held both of Hinata’s wrist with one of his hands, the other roaming up and down his body, sending a shiver down Hinata’s spine.  
Tobio pulled away, smiling as he hastily pulled off his shirt and undid his belt, giving Hinata a glance before setting the belt onto the bed side table, continuing to take off his pants.  
“Here.” Hinata mumbled, getting onto his knees and pushing Tobio down onto the bed instead of himself. He positioned himself with one leg on each side of Tobio, his hands on either side of his head as he lowered his lips to his lover’s. Tobio began running his hands up and down Hinata’s body, occasionally stopping to massage Hinata’s ass, or to quickly move his fingers over Hinata’s sensitive nipples.

  
After becoming used to the position, Shoyou continued to grind against Tobio, his boner lifting the panties quite obviously.  
Tobio began to pinch Hinata’s nipples, pulling them and playing with them, causing Hinata to moan into the kiss, before he started to breath so heavily he pulled away, sitting on Tobio’s crotch as he had his nipples teased, looking into his boyfriends eyes with lust, blushing at the foreplay.  
“The panties are a nice touch,” Kageyama commented., sliding the top part of his outfit off “You should wear them more often.”  
“Mnn... Thank-” He was cut off by a moan caused by Tobio suddenly taking the Hinata’s tip in between his thumb and forefinger through his panties.  
“Pardon?” He asked in a sadistic manner.  
“Thank... You.” He struggled to get out. Tobio was rubbing Hinata’s dick with one hand, playing with his nipples with the other. “Fuck, p-please Tobiooo~” He gasped into His lovers ear.  
Tobio held Hinata’s hips, guiding them off of himself. He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a parcel. Opening it, he held it in his hand, not allowing Hinata to see what it was.  
“Hands and knees.” He ordered. Hinata did as he was told, his ass facing Tobio. He could hear the sounds of lube before he felt the insertion of a small object into his ass.  
“Ah- ah! Tobio...”  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Get on the ground.” he ordered again, a smile on his face as he pulled off his underwear to reveal a rock hard boner. “Go on.”

  
Hinata hesitated, looking up to Tobio nervously wondering what the foreign object was in his ass, but didn’t want to be punished. He brought his lips to his partner’s dick, one hand resting on the inside of Tobio’s leg and the other working on his cock under his lips. Hinata sucked softly at first, licking down the sides of the shaft with expertise, knowing exactly how Kageyama likes to be blown. He started with the tip, then began to take it deeper and deeper. He focused on the blowjob, forgetting about the object resting inside his ass until he heard,  
”Don’t choke.”  
Before vibrations erupted in his ass, and he had to take his mouth off Tobio’s large dick, gasping. He looked up at Tobio, his eyes half closed and lustful as he breathed slowly, resting his head on the thigh.  
Looking down at the red-head, he sighed, slowing the vibrations to a torturous pace, which made Hinata release a measly “nn...”  
“No one told you to stop.” He replied to Shoyou's mewling. So he continued, to which Tobio began rising the setting more and more until it was at it’s highest, and Tobio was about to cum. “Keep it in your mouth until I tell you to swallow, okay?”  
To which Hinata hummed, all he could manage in his current state, his cock responding to the dominance crazily.  
Out of nowhere, the vibrator was set to the lowest, and Tobio was releasing in his mouth. As instructed, Hinata kept it there, sliding his lips off Tobio’s cock, cleaning everything off it in the process. Looking up, he awaited further instructions.

  
“Good boy,” Tobio said, tucking hair behind Hinata’s ear. “very good.”  
He leaned into the touch, as Tobio began running his hands through his hair, pulling his chin up to look at the raven-haired male in the eyes. He kept like that for a moment, until he slowly pushed Hinata onto his back onto the floor.  
“You’ve been a very good boy for me tonight, haven’t you? You’re so good to me...” He continued praising the small bodied boy. Still running his hands through Hinata’s hair, Kageyama brought his hand from his chin down his body slowly, stopping to tease the small, sensitive nipples once again. All that could be heard from the usual ball of energy was a quiet, huffed.  
”Hnn... Nn...” As his breath hitched every so often.  
“You deserve a nice little prize, don’t you?” Tobio offered, bringing his hands further down to the lacy panties that decorated the slim, feminine hips that belonged only to him. Tugging at the hem, he brought his other hand down from Hinata’s hair, reaching for the small remote that lay next to him. He turned it completely off, before pulling the panties aside and removing it.  
This received a small whine, to which Tobio then pinched Hinata’s inner thigh.

“Shh. On the bed.” He ordered. “You haven’t swallowed yet, have you?”  
Shoyou looked up through his eyelashes, giving a meek shake of his head.  
“Are you sure?”  
Blushing, Hinata opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, showing the seed earlier spilled into his orifice.  
“Mmm, so sexy. There you go, you can swallow now.”  
An audible gulp came from Hinata's throat as he looked back into Tobio's eyes.  
"Okay sugar, up on the bed." He said, slyly, as he reached to their bed side table. As Hinata climbed onto their shared bed weakly, Tobio grabbed his belt and gently held his boyfriends hands together, wrapping the belt around them.  
"A-ah, Tobio?..." Shoyou murmured nervously.  
"It's okay." He responded, planting a kiss on his neck. "I'll be careful."

  
Hinata lumbered onto the bed, crawling on his knees and looking toward Kageyama for further instructions. In retaliation to the drop-dead sexy look given to him, Kageyama pushed Hinata down onto his back, having his bonded hands above his head. He looked down, admiring Hinata's body before him. The panties were still adorning his slim, pale body, being completely and utterly tented. Hinata looked the other way whilst his body was being ravaged by Kageyama's lustful eyes, a blush covering his face.  
Starting at his smooth legs, Kageyama let his hands run wild among the small body. He moved up, massaging Hinata's inner thighs, earning a small gasped-moan, slipping his hands under the leg area of the panties, before bypassing them completely. He brought his hands up to Hinata'a torso, bringing his lips to the smooth, pearly neck in front of him. Starting with a tender, loving kiss, he covered the area in butterfly kisses, peppering the collarbone with hickeys here and there.  
Shoyou, however, was clearly holding in his voice. The kisses became rougher, Tobio suddenly bit Hinata's shoulder, earning a gasp. Kissing the same area gently, he continued his business, before biting the skin on his neck.

"Ahn!" Hinata cried out. "Tobio~!" He moaned, as Kageyama brought his hand down to palm Hinata's throbbing member in addition to his actions. "M-more~" He gasped.  
"Hmm..." He contemplated, kissing gently once again. "I didn't quite hear you." He placed his mouth back onto Hinata's neck, biting it roughly as he moved his hand entirely under the garment, grasping Hinata's cock and moving his fingers slowly at first, gaining speed slowly.   
"Nnn, I-I want more!" He said.  
"Want more what, Hinata?" Kageyama asked in a demanding tone.  
"I want you! T-Tobio.... I want you in me!" He clenched his eyes shut, pummeling into his pit of pleasure fully, bringing his legs around Kageyama's back and bringing him closer. "P-please fuck me!" He whined. Kageyama, quite shocked, chuckled.  
"Well I suppose, if you put it like that..."

Bringing his lips away from Hinata, he reached to the bed side table once more, grabbing what he needed. He hastily ripped open the condom wrapper, lubing himself up as well as his fingers. Slipping one under the panties, he inserted a finger into Hinata's entrance. Having being as promiscuous as thhey were, he wasn't exactly tight. Quickly putting in a second finger, then shortly after a third, with his spare hand he gave himself a few quick jerks to spread the lube.  
"Hips up." He ordered curtly. Doing so, Hinata whined, his need for Tobio's cock almost being fulfilled.  
Stripping Shoyou's hips of the decorative panties, he left them around one of Hinata's ankles, as quickly as he could lining up his dick to Hinata's cute ass."Are you ready?" Kageyama huffed.  
"N-nn, yes... please fuck me..."

Groaning, Tobio slowly pushed into Hinata, eye's scrunched as Hinata lost himself into the pain and pleasurable feeling. Moaning, he begged for more.  
Kageyama obliged, pulling out, and slowly back in as he adjusted to the new feeling engulfing his cock. As he got used to it, his thrusts became shorter and faster, gaining an unforgettable response from Shoyou.  
He brought one hand from Hinata's hips down to his already leaking shaft, rubbing in time with his thrusts.  
Slowing down momentarily, he leaned down to offer a sloppy, passionate kiss to his boyfriend.

"Fuck...Ngh...I love you, Shoyou."  
"Ahn! I- Ah, l-love you~ Nn... Nn, I love you so much Tobio~!" He cried, as he felt himself climaxing.  
Groaning as he kissed Hinata yet again, engulfing his moans and cried, Tobio felt himself slipping over the edge, the feeling in his abdomen swelling. Thrusting harder and faster, he clutched onto Hinata's hips, possibly leaving bruises for tomorrow, releasing his seed inside.  
Huffing, he rode his orgasm out with a few last thrusts, before halting completely. He reached up, undoing his belt, leaning down to kiss Shoyou slowly, more love-induced.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Always."  
"I love you."  
A giggle.  
"I know, silly."


End file.
